Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang
Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang is an American animated television series based on the comic strip of the same name by Charles M. Schulz. It aired on Cartoon Network in the United States. Summary The show centers around Peanuts gang about friendship, solving problems, and learn valuable lessons in the fictional city of Sparkyville. Changes from the other Peanuts adaptations *The characters are drawn with outlines the darker shade of their pelt colors (their eyes, noses, mouths, characters' black hairs, and Charlie Brown's zigzag on his shirt are still black). *Certain characters such as Charlotte Braun and Tapioca Pudding are now recurring minor characters rather than one-shots. *Unlike other Peanuts adaptations that is either TV-Y or TV-G, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang is rated TV-Y7 due to some rude humor such as farting. Characters Main Characters *Charlie Brown: The main protagonist who is prone to failure. He is 10 years old and is in fourth grade. *Snoopy: Charlie Brown's pet dog. Known for many talents. (Voice actor: stock sound effects from Bill Melendez, additional ones by Frank Welker) *Woodstock: Snoopy's friend. Known for flying upside-down and constantly babbles. (Voice actor: stock sound effects from Bill Melendez, additional ones by Frank Welker) *Sally Brown: Charlie's curious little sister. Known for learning new philosophy and having an attempted crush on Linus. She is over 6 1/2 years old and is in first grade. *Linus van Pelt: Next door neighbor to the Browns and best friends to Charlie Brown. Known for his wisdom. He is 8 years old and is in second grade. *Lucy van Pelt: Linus' and Rerun's older sister. Known for her crabbiness and bossiness, and runs a psychiatrist booth. She is 10 years old and is in fourth grade. *Rerun van Pelt: The youngest van Pelt sibling. He is 5 years old and is kindergarten. *Schroeder: A boy who is obsessed with Ludvig von Beethoven. He is 10 years old and is in fourth grade. *Pig-Pen: A boy covered in dust and leaves dust behind him wherever he goes. He is 9 7/8 years old and is in fourth grade. *Patricia Reichardt (Peppermint Patty): A tomboy who slacks on schoolwork and uses nicknames on her friends (i.e. Chuck for Charlie Brown, Pat for Patty, Vi for Violet, etc.). She is 9 years old and is in fourth grade. *Marcie Carlin: A know-it-all girl who is an opposite of Peppermint Patty. She is 9 years old (a year younger than all the other fourth graders) and is in fourth grade. *Franklin Armstrong: An all-around boy who has a very strong interest in hockey. He is 9 years old and is in fourth grade. Minor characters *Shermy: Good friend of Charlie Brown. He is 11 years old as in fifth grade. *Patty: She is 11 years old and is in fifth grade. *Violet Gray: Patty's best friend. She is 10 years old and is in fifth grade. *Frieda: A girl who once has a crush on Charlie Brown. She is 9 years old and is in fourth grade. *Peggy Jean: Frieda's best friend. She is 9 years old and is in fourth grade. *Emily: A spoiled rich girl. She is 9 years old and is in fourth grade. *Charlotte Braun: A loud-mouthed girl who can shout answers at school per teacher's request. She is 10 years old and is in fourth grade. *Loretta: Known for selling Girl Scout cookies. She is 6 years old and is in first grade. *Eudora: Sally's best friend and Linus' crush. She is 8 years old and is in second grade. *Lydia: A girl who has dissociative identity disorder and she thinks she is too old for Linus despite being two months younger than him. She is 8 years old and is in second grade. *Tapioca Pudding: A girl who has a knack for advertising and has a crush on Linus. She is 7 years old and is in second grade. *Donna: The little red-haired girl that Charlie Brown has a crush on. She is 9 years old and is in fourth grade. She is named after Donna Wold, Schulz's first love. Category:Peanuts Category:TV Series Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV-Y7